Los Hijos de los Jedi
Los Hijos de los Jedi (Children of the Jedi en la versión original) es un bestseller de 1995 escrito por Barbara Hambly y publicado por Bantam Spectra. La novela se desarrolla varios meses después de la Trilogía de la Academia Jedi en la línea del tiempo del Universo Expandido de Star Wars. Además, sirve como un libro en un ciclo de tres libros de la participación de Callista Ming, una antigua Caballero Jedi. El próximo libro en el ciclo es La Espada Oscura (Darksaber) por Kevin J. Anderson. Hambly también escribió el final del ciclo de la novela, Planeta de Penumbra (Planet of Twilight). La narración de la versión de audio fue realizada por Anthony Heald. Ediciones *ISBN 0553089307 - ISBN 0615007287; Bantam Spectra, Mayo 1995, 345 páginas de tapa dura *ISBN 0553471953; Random House Audio, Mayo 1995, cassette abreviado *ISBN 0553745662; Random House Audio, Mayo 1995, cassette *ISBN 0553572938 and ISBN 0553840088; Bantam Spectra, Junio 1996, 409 páginas de bolsillo *ISBN 060611887X; Sagebrush Corporation, Junio 1996, Escuela/Biblioteca vinculante *ISBN 0553471953; Publicación Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio, 1995, dos cassettes Resumen del editor Tapa dura La Princesa Leia, Han Solo, y Chewbacca se establecen en una misión vital para la supervivencia de la frágil Nueva República. Están buscando a los niños largamente perdidos de los Jedi, una búsqueda que los lleva a la fortaleza una vez vibrante de Belsavis—un mundo congelado casi olvidado. Leia ha escuchado cuentos de un éxodo Jedi a las criptas oscuras debajo de la superficie planeta. También ha oído decir que desde el momento del éxodo nadie que entrase en las criptas ha regresado con vida. A mitad de camino de la galaxia, Luke Skywalker ha llevado a cabo una expedición igualmente peligrosa que, si falla, podría tener consecuencias fatales para Leia, Han y Chewbacca. Perseguido por los sueños ominosos y guiado por una fuerza que no puede identificar, Luke viaja a un remoto campo de asteroides en todo el planeta Pzob. Allí descubre el Acorazado automatizado ''Ojo de Palpatine—de los días de la guerra total.'' Camuflado en lo profundo de una nube de gas nebuloso y latente durante treinta años, el ''Ojo de Palpatine es gobernado por un super-sofisticado sistema de inteligencia artificial conocido como la Voluntad. Llevado a bordo del Acorazado, Luke es aconsejado por el espíritu de Callista, una Caballero Jedi que dio su vida para detener el buque, una vez antes. Ahora, Luke debe aprender de ella para destruirlo de una vez por todas. La Voluntad se ha despertado. El Ojo de Palpatine está en movimiento. Su misión: la aniquilación total de Belsavis''. El misterio de la cripta, la fuerza invencible de la voluntad, los Jedi perdidos, y la pasión creciente entre Luke y Callista se unen en el impresionante clímax de ''Los Hijos de los Jedi—el último capítulo de la magnífica saga Star Wars.'' Libro de bolsillo La crónica del deslumbrante universo de George Lucas y las películas de éxito de Star Wars se eleva a nuevas alturas cuando la República se enfrenta a su mayor desafío en... Los Hijos de los Jedi La Princesa Leia, Han Solo y Chewbacca establecidos en una misión vital para la supervivencia de la frágil Nueva República. Ellos están buscando a los niños largamente perdidos de los Jedi en el mundo helado de Belsavis, de cuyas oscuras criptas nadie ha regresado con vida. A mitad de camino en toda la galaxia, Luke Skywalker está en una misión igual de peligrosa. Llevado a bordo del Acorazado ''Ojo de Palpatine, Luke debe encontrar una manera de destruir la nave automática antes de que concluya la misión codificada en su sistema de super-sofisticada inteligencia artificial: la aniquilación total de Belsavis. Para tener éxito, Lucas necesitará la ayuda del espíritu de Callista, una Caballero Jedi que dio su vida para detener el buque, una vez antes. El misterio de la cripta, la fuerza invencible del Acorazado, los Jedi perdidos y la pasión creciente entre Luke y Callista confluyen en un clímax espectacular digna de la magnífica saga Star Wars.' Resumen del argumento Trasfondo Durante el pico de poder del Imperio Galáctico, un Acorazado automatizado, el Ojo de Palpatine, fue enviado en una misión para destruir un bastión de los niños Jedi en el planeta Belsavis. Este complot fue detenido por Callista, un Jedi. Consecuentemente, Callista se vio obligada a sacrificarse a sí misma e insertar su fuerza vital en el sistema del Ojo de Palpatine. Sumario Mientras que Han Solo y la Princesa Leia aprenden del planeta Jedi Belsavis de parte del demente Drub McKumb, Luke Skywalker se encuentra con Callista a bordo del Ojo de Palpatine. Los dos rápidamente desarrollan una relación estrecha, a pesar del hecho de que Callista es atrapada dentro de bancos de datos de la nave. Además, la cuestión con los hijos de los Jedi sigue siendo enigmática en general, y Luke, con la ayuda de sus estudiantes y el resto de la Nueva República, trabajan hacia arreglar la cuestión. Al final, Callista es revivida como una humana, aunque se ve obligada a tomar el cuerpo de la antigua alumna de Luke, Cray Mingla, quien estaba destinada a morir de todos modos con la destrucción del Ojo de Palpatine, que se produjo justo cuando arribó a Belsavis. Luke y Callista desarrollan una estrecha relación que se prolonga en la siguiente novela, La Espada Oscura (Darksaber). Durante la novela, se introducen los personajes de Roganda e Irek Ismaren, dos antagonistas en la historia de Han y Leia de esta novela, que no serian vistos de nuevo hasta la novela sobre la Nueva Orden Jedi, Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde (The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand). Apariciones --en obras-- Problemas de continuidad Existe información contradictoria sobre cuándo tendría lugar la historia; de acuerdo a diversas declaraciones dentro del mismo texto, se establece en 11, 12 y 13 DBY. Sin embargo, es establecida de manera oficial en 12 ABY. También existe un inconveniente con la datación de las Guerras Clon, que (junto con un comentario en la novela La Espada Oscura) son establecidas como terminadas antes de la Gran Purga Jedi. También da a entender que la Orden 66 puede no haber sido emitida hasta después de que Palpatine se convirtiera en Emperador Galáctico. Además, la edad de Leia se indica como 'no tan de treinta" y después como "veintiséis años", aunque ya en 12 DBY, ella tendría treinta y un años de edad. Además, Dannik Jerriko aparece escrito como "Danik Jericho", SoroSuub es deletreada como "Sorosub" y la "Corporación Seinar" fue pensada probablemente para ser Tecnologías Santhe/Sienar. Thrawn también se afirma como haber sido un Alto Almirante, y el deslizador terrestre X-34 es llamado como un T-70. Además, se indicó erróneamente que Luke Skywalker destruyó el Triturador de Soles, cuando en realidad fue Kyp Durron. Aún más, se afirma erróneamente que Luke sintió La Destrucción de Carida a través de La Fuerza, cuando en Campeones de la Fuerza (Champions of the Force) en ese momento se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia. El personaje de Triv Pothman y los otros soldados de asalto programados para ser desplegados a bordo del Ojo de Palpatine, estarían en conflicto con los soldados clones posteriores de la trilogía de precuelas; sin embargo, es posible que sean reclutas "no clones" o los primeros clones GeNode. Por último, existen problemas con la descripción de los miembros de la Orden Jedi como se representan aquí, concretamente su estructura descentralizada y la aceptación de los lazos de relaciones y familiares. Aparte de breves declaraciones que Plett y Djinn Altis pertenecían a una secta "renegada", como se menciona en la entrada de Calista en The New Essential Guide to Characters, este inconveniente ha sido retro-conectado en The Clone Wars: No Prisoners de Karen Traviss, que detalla de lleno esta secta renegada. Galería de portadas Esta es una galería de las distintas variaciones de portadas para Los Hijos de los Jedi. ChildrenOfTheJedi.jpg|EE.UU. HijosJedi.jpg|España Notas y referencias *''Children of the Jedi'', 1st edition paperback, 1996. Barbara Hambly. ISBN 0-553-57293-8 *Blindreaders: Star Wars. URL accessed on January 4, 2006. *Books.EchoStation.com URL accessed on May 23, 2006. Enlaces externos *GFA Books: Children of the Jedi